


Snowflakes fall, don't they?

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, but it's not so scary after all, kenma has a crush on Yuri plietsky, kenmas afraid to fall, kuroken fluff, kuroo takes him ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma ice skating fluff
Featuring Kenma's little crush on Yuri Plietsky





	

Kenma watched as blonde hair elegantly swirled out around him as Yuri twirled on the ice, leaping gracefully and landing perfectly with a twist, eliciting cheers from the audience.

'What're you playing?' Kuroo's voice came from Kenma's bedroom door as he walked in and came to sit beside Kenma on his bed.

'Not playing.' Kenma replied, gesturing to his laptop screen where the blonde still danced beautifully on the ice.

'Ice skating?' Kuroo said, surprise evident in his voice.

Kenma nodded. 'Shouyou was telling me about this guy Yuri and his coach or whatever, he showed me the competition that's going on at the moment.'

'This Yuri dude is pretty good.' Kuroo remarked and Kenma shook his head.

'That's not this Yuri. That's the other, older one, I like watching this Yuri - Yuri Plisetsky.'

'Must be confusing.' Kuroo said and Kenma mumbled something under his breath. 'What was that?'

Kenma huffed. 'I said, not really, this is the pretty Yuri.' He said quietly and Kuroo laughed.

'Does widdle Kenma have a widdle crush on the pwetty widdle ice skater?' Kuroo teased.

'Shut up, Kuro.' Kenma replied, feeling his cheeks heat and hoping that they hadn't reddened. 'You call me pretty all the time.'

'As your boyfriend, I have rights.' Kuroo laughed, pecking Kenma on the nose.

'As my boyfriend, you should me jealous not poking fun at me.' Kenma grumbled, flicking Kuroo on the nose and returning his gaze to the screen where Yuri had now finished skating and was panting, shoulders heaving and face lightly dusted pink.

Kenma frowned and shut the lid of his laptop.

'We missed the end.'

'Sorry Kenchan, did I interrupt your session of ogling?'

'I'm telling my mum to never let you inside this house again.' Kenma glared.

'Nah, your mum loves me too much to do that.'

Kenma huffed and laid back, curling in on himself and picking up his ds, switching it on.

He glanced up at Kuroo to find him looking expectantly at him and Kenma sighed, shutting the ds lid- they'd talked about this.

'I don't like it when you make fun of me.' Kenma said quietly, not meeting Kuroo's gaze as he curled around Kenma and put an arm around him. 'Objectively, Yuri is pretty, I'm allowed to think that. It isn't like you don't think that about people.' He said with a frown.

'I'm sorry, Kenma.' Kuroo said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw. 'You're right, he is pretty, I was just surprised to hear you say so.'

'It's okay.' Kenma replied softly.

'I'll take you ice skating if you want?' Kuroo offered and Kenma shifted to look at him.

'Really?'

Kuroo nodded.

'Right now?'

'If you want.' Kuroo said with a smile as Kenma stood up and got two scarves out of his drawer, tossing one towards Kuroo.

'It's nice to see you get excited about something.' Kuroo remarked, putting his scarf around his neck.

'I'm not.' Kenma replied, undoing Kuroo's scarf and re-doing it properly.

'You are.'

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

It was only a short ride on the train to the nearest ice rink and Kenma was glad that there weren't too many people but he held onto Kuroo's hand anyway as he paid and they got their skates.

Kenma had no memory of ever having been skating though his mother had once taken him when he was young, and upon stepping onto the ice and immediately grabbing one hand onto Kuroo and the other onto the wall, he realised that it wasn't as easy as Yuri had made it look in the video.

'Come on, Kenma.' Kuro said with a grin, trying to pry Kenma's hand off of the wall.

'No way, I'll slip and fall.' Kenma replied, holding on tighter.

'Don't you trust me? I won't let you fall.'

Kenma looked doubtfully at his boyfriend, but reluctantly let go of the wall seeing his earnest gaze and immediately grabbed onto Kuroo tightly with both hands.

Kuroo gently prized Kenma's hands off of his arm and took Kenma's hands in his own, skating backwards so that Kenma skated forwards, towards him.

'You know how to skate?' Kenma asked, his voice an octave higher as they moved across the ice and Kuroo spun them in a slow circle, his fingernails digging into Kuroo's hand.

'I used to go a lot when I was younger, guess it's like riding a bike.' He mused and Kenm wondered why he didn't know this about his childhood friend.

'Can you do anything cool?' Kenma asked softly and Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, leading Kenma back over to the wall.

He skated a little way out and skated forward leaping with a slight messy twist but managing to land alright.

'Was that cool enough? He asked, skating back over to Kenma and taking his hands again.

Kenma nodded.

'To tell you the truth, that was the first time I've jumped, figured it couldn't be that hard.' He laughed and Kenma's eyes went wide.

'Weren't you scared you'd fall?'

Kuroo shrugged. 'Sure, but if even if I did, I could just get back up again, right?'

Kenma hummed softly and let go of Kuroo's hands, skating forward, one foot in front of the other.

'See? You're doing it!' Kuroo laughed fondly and Kenma looked back, a smile on his face.

'I'm doing it.' He repeated softly, though Kuroo probably couldn't hear him and he spun around on the spot, arms out to steady himself and started to skate back towards Kuroo, slipping suddenly and falling backwards onto the ice.

Kuroo quickly skated over and helped him up.

'Not so scary, right?'

'Right.' Kenma agreed with a smile and slipped his hand back into Kuroo's, letting him lead them as they glided across the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a cute idea


End file.
